


the sinner in me

by kerrykhat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykhat/pseuds/kerrykhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed to be a quiet night so far, despite the warnings of the previous shift. They should enjoy it while they can. Once the Horseman is raised, it’ll be the chaos all around them right up until the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sinner in me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Fox owns "Sleepy Hollow" and all related characters; I own nothing.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Written for the prompt "before the war" for Taming the Muse on LJ. I kinda fell headfirst into Sleepy Hollow after seeing the pilot and I just have a lot of feelings about everybody. Title comes from the Depeche Mode song of the same name.

“Be careful out there,” one of the deputies clocking out warned Andy, rubbing her shoulder and wincing. “There's something weird out in the air today.”

“Probably no more than usual,” Andy retorted back. “But I’ll keep my guard up.”

“You do that. Night, Dunn. Night, Mills.” Andy watched his coworker walk wearily towards the door, waving goodbye to her partner.

Slowly, the shift turned over, with similar warnings to the newcomers from the departing officers.

“Sounds like we’ve got our work cut out for us,” Andy remarked to Abbie, who was seated across the desk from him.

She glanced up from the file she was reading and gave him a quick eye-roll. “Come on, Andy, don’t tell me you buy into that superstitious crap,” she teased him, the corner of her mouth quirking slightly and his heart beat a little faster. He liked it when she half-smiled like that, especially when it was directed at him. 

“I’m not saying I do, Abbie,” Andy protested, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “But if enough people out there do…” He trailed off and raised an eyebrow. Abbie’s smile widened and she shook her head in resignation. They’d both worked enough full-moon shifts to know the truth of it.

Of course, Abbie probably knew more of the truth than she would ever admit, even those she considered friends. 

“Either way, it’s going to be a long night.” Andy stood up and stretched a little before looking back down at Abbie. “Wanna cup of coffee?”

“I’m gonna wait. I’m riding with Corbin tonight, and dollars to donuts we’ll be stopping at the diner before the night is over.”

“Smart. If there was any chance I’d be stopping there, I’d take Molly’s brew over the sludge here.”

She laughed quietly while Andy walked over to the coffee machine tucked into an out of the way corner. Taking his time to pour and prepare his cup, he scanned the room. It seemed to be a quiet night so far, despite the warnings of the previous shift. Andy’s mouth tightened. They should enjoy it while they can. Once the Horseman is raised, it’ll be the chaos all around them right up until the apocalypse.

Raising his cup to his lips, he took a long drink. His eyes settled on Abbie and he felt the guilty knot in his stomach clench. Despite his intentions to keep his distance once he joined the department, he’d grown close with his coworkers. What’s about to be unleashed on the world… as officers of the law, they’ll be among the first casualties. For the millionth time, he cursed the need to have somebody on the inside to make sure people didn’t look too closely into the strange things happening here. He’s committed his course of action, but that didn’t mean he was looking forward to the inevitable betrayal of his coworkers.

At least Abbie only had a week left here, and then she’s off to Quantico. That was his one bright thought and he clung to it. He’ll miss her presence, her laugh, her bright smile and the possibility of what could’ve been, but it’s for the best. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe from the war that’s coming, and right now his only real option was to let her leave.

“Everything OK?” Abbie asked when he returned to his desk. “Something up?”

“Nah, just thinking.”

“Isn’t that a scary thought?” She put the file down on her desk and stood up, barely reaching his nose. “See you later, Andy.”

“Later, Abbie. Stay safe.”

He watched her walk towards Corbin’s office and let out a sigh. Maybe after her last shift he’d ask her out for dinner, just to see what might happen before the world started to end. Grabbing the keys to his squad car, he strode out of the precinct and into the night.

One week. That’s all he wanted. One more week until things were put in motion and the war really began.


End file.
